KaNoKon
by Red Moon Soul
Summary: A Naruto Kanokon crossover. Naruto accidentally travels to the world of Kanokon. Naruto/Chizuru/Nozomu.  Naruto replaces Kouta  Written Just For Lulz.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki ran. He ran like all hounds of hell were after him. No It was not Akatsuki. And it was not a mission. And no, he did not piss off drunk Tsunade. It was his first day of high school and he was late. The road to school was quite a long one and he only had ten minutes. And as to how he got to go to a high school, being a shinobi and all, not to mention the lack of high schools in fire country and shinobi nations in general? Simple. He was no longer in Fire country, nor was he anywhere in the shinobi nations. How did that happen? Well...

_**Flashback.**_

The three years training journey with Ero-sennin Jiraya were coming to an end. They were travelling through the Tea country, after their Jiraya's "Work-related" visit to Haha Island, to be precise Jiraya went there to discuss the release of additional "Collector's Edition" Icha-Icha Paradise and Icha-Icha Violence. And that cheap free-loader cleared out his Gama-chan. Again. Despite having more than enough money himself to get drunk and to go to the Red-light district. Several hundred times. Not counting the money he did not carry with him. So Naruto was in a pretty bad mood and just continued to insult the perverted hermit most of the time they spent getting to Tea country.

Somewhere between insulting each-other and arguing about where to stay they bumped into Kakashi, who was returning from the mission in the south of Tea country. This elevated Naruto's mood enough to forgive Jiraya temporary. They decided to return to Konoha together, even though it would be a month earlier than planned. They stayed for a night in a hotel and early in the morning set out for Konoha.

The trouble came unexpected like French Inquisition, big as Life and twice as mean. Itachi Uchiha, Hoshigaki Kisame and two other Akatsuki members were big trouble even for the three of them. The battle was a hard one, but everything was fine until Kakashi started using Kamui. He tried to draw in Kisame, but instead when Kisame flung Naruto away from himself... Naruto flew straight into the path of Kakashi's technique. From that point on Naruto had no memories until he woke up in a forest on a mountainside.

Luckily for Naruto he came into the world at the beginning of summer, so for a few weeks he hid himself in the forest and scouted the surrounding area with Kagebunshin. During these weeks he learned that luckily for him his native language and the language spoken in the place he found himself in were not very different, in fact all the differences came from cultural and technological differences of the worlds. Which was still a lot. But Jiraya taught him, bashed one single thing above all else into his skull : SURVIVE. ADAPT. OVERCOME. BENEFIT FROM ANY SIUATION YOU FIND YOURSELF IN.

So Naruto survived, adapted and overcame. He lived off stealing small amounts of money in the crowds. He learned the ways of the new world and continued to train and become stronger, although he could not train most of his offensive techniques, he perfected his chakra control as much as he could. He Learned all the things, well nearly all that someone who was born in that world should know, to the point that his Kagebunshin were no longer attracting attention and could freely talk with strangers without appearing to be foreigners or showing the lack of common knowledge.

The hardest thing for Naruto was his loss of ability to Summon Toads, as that was his last hope of receiving help from home. But he eventually accepted that he was stuck in this world, until he could make a reverse-summoning seal that would take him to Myobokuzan. Which was not for the next decade at the very least he was sure. So he decided to Go to high school as he was still fifteen and that was the typical age when teens went to school here. So he choose a kind old man who lived alone and was lonely, because his family did not visit him very often. From what he knew of the man his relationship with his own daughter wasn't a close one, but he had a grandson named Kouta, who sometimes visited him and loved his grandfather, who coincidentally was he same age as Naruto. So one day Naruto had his Kagebunshin beat himself up black and blue and dump him in the middle of the path the old man usually took whenever he went for a walk. He plan went off without a hitch and Naruto feigned amnesia and got taken in by the old man. He then asked the old man to enroll him to a High school, telling the old man he wanted to start a new life as he did not remember the one he had and promised to pay him back as soon as he could. Yoroi Akamon, being a very kind and trusting old man, agreed to help Naruto with the money. (A/N He and his daughter just have very different outlook on the world, hence the distance between them)

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto barely made it in time for the bell. The first lesson was uneventful, the teacher gave him ten minutes to introduce himself and answer any questions his classmates had, then went on with the lesson. During the break a bespectacled girl came up to his desk and spoke to him "Are you okay, Uzumaki kun? You didn't get anything to eat..." Naruto looked up at her, smiling, scratched his neck and answered "Ah, well... I'm just not hungry is all, no need to worry, mm..." The girl smiled back at him "I am Akane Asahina, the class representative, if you need anything just ask me." Naruto continued smiling "Ah, I don't want to be a bother, Asahina san, but thanks anyway". Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, attracting everyone's attention, and a beautiful black-haired girl walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ah, I don't want to be a bother, Asahina san, but thanks anyway". Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, attracting everyone's attention, and a beautiful black-haired girl walked in._

The black-haired girl looked around as if looking for someone. The boys in the class whispered "Isn't that Chizuru san? But what is she doing here?" another boy whispered "So pretty"... The girl looked around and finally settled her eyes on Naruto. She quickly walked up to him and smiled "found you!" She handed Naruto a list of pink paper folded in two and said "Please read it". After that she spun around on her heel, and went to exit the classroom as quickly as she came in. Naruto followed her with his eyes. At the classroom door she turned around and blew him a kiss "See ya!".

When the girl left the class representative called out to him "Uzumaki kun. I do not know what is written in that note, but you should be careful around this girl..." Asahina continued to speak but Naruto didn't listen: he was reading the note. Naruto kun, please meet me in the music room after the lessons. Chizuru Minamoto. To the left of the words was a lipstick impress of Chizuru's lips. _"A love letter on the first day, eh? I'm good, Dattebayo! Well, lucky at least..."_.

A few few hours later Naruto stood in front of the Music classroom. Inside someone was playing the piano. Naruto knocked on the door several times and opened the door "Umm, excuse me..." Inside the one who was playing the piano was revealed to be Chizuru. She stopped playing "Come in" She turned around "Naruto kun". Naruto stepped inside, sliding the door close behind himself "Ah, Minamoto san" Chizuru fully turned on the bench in front of the piano to face him "Call me Chizuru, Naruto kun" She smiled "That is what everyone calls me" She stood up "Did you get lost on the way here?" Naruto coughed once "Not really, I've heard you playing" Chizuru walked up to him "I see, I am sorry for calling you to such an out of the way place" she paused briefly "Were you surprised? It was a bit sudden after all..." Naruto nodded his head, when the chrest of the school on her chest caught his attention. Chizuru covered her chest with her hands "Stop. You are pretty ecchi, Naruto kun."

Naruto's face became flushed "No, Chizuru san, I wasn't looking at your chest... wait, I mean I think you have... oh, I didn't mean it... I mean I like..." Naruto's face became bright red "No what am I saying!" Naruto bowed his head "I am sorry Chizuru san" Chizuru giggled. "Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you" She smiled "But I am glad that you are like that, like I imagined." Chizuru Crossed her hands under her chest, making her breasts look bigger "But that aside, you like big ones, don't you?"

Naruto was embarrassed "Damn you, ero-sennin, I think I got stuck in one of your perverted books! You've corrupted me!" Somewhere in the elemental countries a super-pervert felt proud of himself and his missing student for no apparent reason. Naruto fidgeted under Chizuru's stare. "Umm, Chizuru san?" Naruto took the letter Chizuru gave him earlier "Why did you call me here?" Chizuru took a couple steps back and stretched her arms, thrusting her chest out "Well, we had to meet somewhere, right? This place was as good as any other..." She walked up very close to him, so her breasts were almost pressing into his chest "Hey, transfer student, Naruto kun, what kind of place did you live in, before you came here?" She looked into his eyes "It was a place with a lot of forests and rivers, plains and mountains, with lots of plants and animals, am I right?" Naruto did not let him being surprised show "Well, yeah, but how did you know?" Chizuru stepped away and turned around, to face the window "It's the smell, your scent" She hugged herself "The smell of nature... it is... The scent of nature coming from you... It is overpowering, overwhelming, it's irresistible" Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion "Are you saying that I stink?" Chizuru looked at him, surprised "Ah, no that's not what I meant." Naruto grinned at Chizuru "Oh. Sorry, Chizuru san." Suddenly Chizuru tackled him to the floor "I can't hold back any longer!"


End file.
